Love Me, Hate Me
by DeathCaller13
Summary: Set in Armada, before reaching Earth. The war between the Decepticons and Autobots is in its earlier stages before the Minicon battles. On Cybertron, everything is a battlefield - even love. And an Autobot spy finds that out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

**_All right, this is a fic that I had an urge to write. It's helping me get rid of the stress for the last chapter of "Never Leave Again". XD So, yeah. There might not be much mature stuff in this chapter, but later chapters will get into that range, so that's why it's rated as such. Scary, huh? This is the second mature fic I've ever written. lol Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 1 **

It was a soundproof room. No one could overhear the conversations held within - perfect for planning spy missions. There were even EMP frequencies to block recording devices in case of Decepticon spies. The dim lighting proved humorous so not to place so much pressure on the 'bots inside, joking silently about making the scene similar to those on old films they had once watched. Two Autobots, one aged and one young, sat across from each other at a medium sized table. The aged 'bot slid a PAD to the young, red and blue fembot. She easily caught it and studied the directions instructed by the High Council. A gleam on her yellow visor acknowledged the male 'bot that she accepted the mission. With a nod, he stood and walked out fo the room, grabbing the PAD on his way.

The femme's fox-shaped head stared emotionlessly to where the information once was. This mission was going to be far more risky than her past ones, but if succeeded, she would surely be raised in ranking. There was no backing down from this.

_Mission Objective: You are to re-brand yourself as a Decepticon and pose as a new soldier in their main colony. Once accepted, make yourself scarce throughout the base and record all possible details of Megatron's next attack._

_From our last spy, word has been received that Megatron plans to overpower Iacon with an ambush. There is suspicion of a secondary attack in Nova Cronum, but we need confirmation of this. Return to Uraya, once satisfied with your gathered information, where you will be received by a Search and Rescue Specialist._

_If you choose to accept this mission, you must carry it out to the end. If captured by the Decepticons, erase all memory from your data banks immediately and try to escape as soon as possible..._

That following orn, Daybreaker was found polishing her weapons and running system checks. It was necessary to be in tip-top shape for spy missions. A young medic entered her medical room and asked, "Ready for your branding?"

Branding - it sickened the fembot to even think about wearing the enemy's insignia. "I'm not too happy about it, but yes, I'm ready."

The two exited the room, and after a distance through the halls, they entered a new one. There was a table to lay on, and a large machine attached to the ceiling just above it. Daybreaker was requested to lay upon the cold table, and she did. The medic activated the machine, and a contraption similar to an oversized molding stamp lowered down to the femme's upper arm. Usually, transformers are branded while still being created; they never really understand the actual searing pain unless there were circumstances similar to Daybreaker's.

As the molten hot metal connected with the Autobot insignia on her arm, hissing demonically and the smell of burning titanium and paint filled the air, Daybreaker took a deep breath; but it was far more than she could take. Her fluid-curdling scream echoed down many halls of the medical facilities; some of the pain was from the extreme heat, but most was from her feeling of guilt and betrayal.

Once her brand was healed, which only took a cycle, Daybreaker was released to begin her mission. She was quick on her feet, her structural form proving. Worthy of her job. The sensors spread about the Decepticon territory would ave been troublesome. If she hadn't gotten a frequency scrambler implanted in her the orn before. All that were standing in her way were the patrol drones variously placed around the land. Luckily, boulders and misshapen formations of metal and dirt were just a similar variety of the drones. Daybreaker enjoyed these moments of sneaking passed guards - it made her feel sly and much more intelligent than the 'cons.

She hid behind a fairly large formation, but at the comparison of her size and the randomized rock, she would be discovered soon; Daybreaker needed better cover. A drone passed by, studying the surroundings carefully. It took no notice of the Autobot spy on the other side of the wall-ish barrier and continued on. Daybreaker took this moment to watch for any other drones that might detect her, and sprinted to the boulder nearby, satisfied with the better protection she now had. This wasn't much distance covered - she still had a couple of miles to go before reaching the gates - but it was one step closer, and that was the process of being a spy.

Some many cycles - and a couple snipes to some drones - later, Daybreaker managed to reach the gates. She easily hacked into the code pad and unlocked the enormous doors, revealing to her what the great walls hid behind them. There were thousands of Decepticons and hundreds of ships. It seemed busy in the city of Kaon, obvious that a huge attack was going to happen soon - the overpowering of Iacon. But she couldn't show surprise or confusion, Daybreaker had to keep calm and blend in with the Decepticon society. Collecting herself, the femme made her way to headquarters, hoping to get a chance with directly speaking to Megatron; luckily she had a good idea of how to succeed in such a task.

Upon entering the large building, Daybreaker found it much more calm than the activity outside. Stares were tossed by random Decepticons as she posed herself as a dark, tough being. She decided to pose as a bounty hunter, which had similarities with her true job - both worked alone, both had a quiet and dark attitude, and they remained scarce as often as possible. Soon, she found herself faced with a guard, who stood next to the door to Megatron's throne room.

He was a bulky character, but not near as though-looking as other 'cons she had encountered. "No one's allowed in unless you've been summoned," he grunted.

Daybreaker smirked under her mask and replied, "I have an urgent discussion with Megatron that has no patience for an acceptance."

"And what might this discussion consist of?"

"About the upcoming mission. I'm a hired bounty hunter and need to get the direct orders from Megatron."

The guard huffed as he thought about this. "Your position explains why I don't recognize you. Fine - access approved," he turned to a code pad and activated the door to slide open with a relieving _hissss_.

With a nod, Daybreaker entered the room, allowed the door to close behind her, and a new one open in front. There, on the far end of the large room, sat Megatron, Lord of Decepticons, in his old, worn throne. He looked up and narrowed his deep red optics at the femme. "What business do you have?" Megatron gestured for her to come closer.

Daybreaker walked across the room and knelt down in respect to his ranking, even though the entire thought of not killing him on the spot made her sick. "I'm a bounty hunter who wanders the less cared for Decepticon territories in search of Autobots. I've heard about your mission that you plan to commence and would like to join. Surely there will be many heads for me to turn in, and my skills will prove useful to you."

Megatron pondered for a moment - or merely, pretended to ponder - deciding the fate of this fembot and her usefulness. It seemed that the Autobots still hadn't realized that any females who would attempt joining the Decepticons would be killed. Fembots were useless and weak, and this one proved that they were stupid, as well. Nevertheless, he did find some type of function for this one. Megatron stood and walked over to the femme, "You can join the Decepticons, but not as a bounty hunter, no." He grinned as Daybreaker's head shot up and gazed in fear to him. "You will be my _slave_!" His enormous hand swung down and bashed into the spy's cranial unit.

Sliding a long distance across the room, Daybreaker was immobile by the confusion that literally just slapped her in the face. How did she mess up? Where did she go wrong? The thundering footsteps of the Decepticon Lord rushed to Daybreaker, and before she could move, Megatron wrapped his hand around her throat and drug her up the wall, sparks flying and elements screaming, lifting her up to his optics level. With his other fist, Megatron began beating on the fembot, crushing her small form. Her whimpers effected him very little, and once the 'con was satisfied, he tossed Daybreaker to the floor. Bare energon's essence filled the air as Megatron took in the smell. He felt calm now - less pressured by frustrations and anger.

Other Decepticons rushed through the now opened door and gazed at the sight they had to take in. Megatron growled and commanded, "Don't just stand there! Take her to the medical facilities and repair her, but only keep her functioning."

The two soldiers saluted their commander and ran tot he wounded Daybreaker. They lifted the femme and carried her to the door only to pause at Megatron's interruption.

"Bring her back to me in a collar and leash. She will be my," he sneered, "_personal_ captive."

Another salute, and the 'cons were gone. A third entered, though - the guard outside. He knelt in font of Megatron and waited for what he knew was coming.

"How did you let an Autobot into my throne room? What makes you think that a fembot would be allowed in Decepticon territory?!" Megatron gritted his metallic teeth, but didn't have much of an urge to actually attack the guard.

The smaller 'con stuttered and shook, afraid for his life of what punishment awaited him, "I-I'm s-sorry, Lord M-m-megatron. I -"

"No excuses! I'll give you a chance to prove your worth, so listen carefully. Go tot eh medical facilities and make sure those fools don't harm my prisoner any more than I have. Tell them I want her wrists bound together as well."

Standing and bowing repeatedly as he backed to the door, the guard answered, "Yes, sir. I won't fail you."

Megatron stared a hole into the wall, never even bothering to connect sights with his moronic guard. The door hissed closed, and still the Decepticon leader refused to budge. He though, debating if keeping this spy was still a good idea. It would be troublesome to keep the soldiers away from her - they had virtually no interaction with such a transformer since they became Decepticons. Although, keeping her for purposes of releasing stress, he could do to her what he would like to do to most of his men and not lose anything important. He would ave to see, though. The decision wasn't anywhere near close to being final.

**_Decepticon Medical Facilities_**

In the facilities, Daybreaker laid across a table as drones crowded her. They began making the vital repairs and cleaned up her armor to make her presentable to their master. The soldiers that had brought the fembot in were hard at work on another endo f the room, creating a thick, heavy, metal, padlock collar, and cutting out a large chain as the leash. The guard entered and walked up to the group of two, "Megatron requests her wrists bound together."

"I guess he wants a mug of energon along with that, right?" the first 'con mockingly replied.

"Yeah," the second snickered, "and a little pink bow on her head, too."

The first paused at his work on the collar and questioned, "Where'd Megatron get a female Decepticon, anyway?"

"She's an Autobot spy," the guard replied, looking over to the fembot.

"A what?" Both 'cons one and two stood in shock, ready to kill the Autobot.

"Megatron said not to harm her!"

They sat down and returned to their work. A groan came from Daybreaker as she began to awaken from her short unconsciousness. The guard looked over to the table and grabbed a set of energon cuffs. He walked to the table and ordered the drones to roll the femme onto her side. Once done, her arms were brought behind her back and cuffs were clasped around her wrists and activated, energy streaming back and forth between the wrists to hold them together. The guard smirked at the weak femme, seeing that she had no energy to fight back.

During her reawakening, Daybreaker ran through her memory circuits over the things ordered on the mission PAD about erasing her memory if captured. According to her own decisions, she didn't feel the need to erase her memory until the Decepticons made actions to record her data. Until that moment, Daybreaker felt that she still had a chance to complete her mission. At least she was still functioning.

A collar was slipped around her neck, heavy and cold like the hand of Megatron when he attacked her. Something rattled and snapped on the side of the collar, sounding like a lock of some kind. Then the icy ringing of chains as they were attached to the collar as well. So, she was a prisoner. The only question was: Why a collar and leash?!

"Get up," the chains tugged as a 'con pulled on them to interrupt Daybreaker's thoughts.

She put up no fight and sat up, sliding herself of the side of the table. Another rough tug, harder than the first, and the three soldiers lead her out of the Medical Facilities.

They entered the throne room as Megatron now rested in his seat. He smirked as he walked over to Daybreaker, snatching the chain from his lackey, "Leave...all three of you!" The soldiers exited with many bows and shut the large door behind them. Megatron grinned as he drew the fembot's face closer to his, pulling her by the chain, "We're going to have _so much fun_."

Daybreaker wriggled in attempt to get the cuffs off, but failed, humoring the Decepticon Lord as he laughed loud and evilly in her face. At that moment, Daybreaker knew she had bitten no a mission that was far more than she could chew.

* * *

**_All right. That's it for the first chapter. Thing will get interesting from here. I have the chapter that has the main point (the romance) written, but I decided to put everything in a different order. Heck, I even have the last few chapters written. But I'm not gonna spoil anything. Let me know if it's worth continuing. I don't want to write a fic no one cares for. Thanks! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Well, here's Chapter two. This one has some suggestive humor in it. But, that's why it's rated Mature. lol My brother likes it, which is a big plus, cause he's a really evil critic. Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. Lucky are those who do! I only own the plot and Daybreaker.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Already, she had been curled into a corner of the room, trying to keep away from her captor's stinging hand. It had been Orns since Daybreaker had been captured, and her systems were running low on energon from repairing her. The room's cold atmosphere nipped at her armor as she glared daggers to Megatron. He was slouching forward in his throne, resting his chin on a fist as he thought intently. Usually, Daybreaker would have attacked or at least made a bad remark, but she had never been beaten to near scrap so easily. In truth, Daybreaker was scared.

Megatron suddenly released a grunt from his vocalizers and turned his head just enough to gather the fembot in his sights. As a reaction, the femme tried pushing her form further into the corner, but she was already far as possible. Megatron thought, debating if he should torture the femme and starve her, or feed her. He was growing hungry, too; it had been since morning when he last consumed energon. "Do not leave this room," the Decepticon Lord then stood and exited the room, leaving Daybreaker to herself.

Quickly, the Autobot spy scrambled to her feet and ran to the huge throne. Surely Megatron didn't just sit and think in his throne room all day, he must have a computer or something with the seat somewhere. More than likely, such devices were hidden within the arms of the throne. Daybreaker carefully studied the arms for hidden lines or buttons to open the contraptions. She found lines, but no switches or buttons - clever. Either way, she knew how to work these things - or open them, to the most. A simple bang on the thing compartment door and she activated the spring and lever to slowly lift, revealing many buttons, switches, a small screen, and a speaker. Daybreaker wanted to see how far she could go into the system, but she wasn't sure how much time was left before Megatron returned. Her question was answered quickly as she heard the relieved hissing of the first door.

The fembot slammed the compartment door closed and hurriedly crept back to her corner. She made it just in time for Megatron to enter his throne room, finding it just how he left it. In each hand, he held two energon cubes. "Come get your's," he commanded as he walked to his throne and returned to idly sit in it. As told, Daybreaker received her single cube of energon and turned to head back to her corner, but she was forcefully stopped by the tug and jingle of her chain leash. _Oh slag,_ Daybreaker thought, nervousness running through, _he knows what I did. _Another tug, and she was pulled around tot he front of the throne.

"Sit," was his single-worded command.

Still holding the cube of energon in her hands and facing away from Megatron, the fembot dropped herself to the floor and sat. This action angered the Decepticon, and with a growl, Megatron kicked his slave in the back, "Turn around!" She did so, still gripping the now half-empty cube - energon splattered and spilled on her face and lap.

This sight intrigued Megatron. It - no! She was an Autobot! Such performances were degrading! He grabbed a rag from behind his throne and tossed it to her, "Clean yourself up." With that, he grabbed one of the three cubes that were stacked on the arm of his throne and gulped it down.

Daybreaker noticed the strange substance of polish - most probably for his weapons and armor - on the rag. She shrugged it off and began wiping down her mask, gradually getting to her lap. Megatron watched intently as he slowly worked on his second cube, taken aback by the rare opportunity to see a fembot do... _that_. Glancing up to the amazed 'con, not moving her head to catch attention, Daybreaker noticed the disturbing gaze on his face. She smirked under her muzzle-shaped mask and had an idea. This really _was_ going to be fun.

With the half filled cube still in her lap, it would be a little hard for Megatron to see, so she moved it to sit next to her. Daybreaker moved the ran across her lower stomach, carefully picking up the mess of energon. Seeing that energon had seeped into her groin joints, she found the perfect opportunity to mess with Megatron, and slowly wiped the rag into them. Glancing up again, she saw that Megatron had completely frozen in awe, and couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

Megatron gained full consciousness again, awoken by the chuckles, and realized what was going on. He was flustered, even embarrassed by what he had just done. Not a moment later, his hand was flying through the air and slamming into the femme's cranial unit, knocking her down and away a few feet and forcing off her mask, revealing her white face and pale blue lips. "How dare you shame me!"

At first, there was silence from Daybreaker as she pushed her upper body to rise and sit, but then she began to chuckle again. That chuckle soon grew to a highly amused laugh.

"What's so funny?" Megatron clenched his teeth, wanting to get up and beat her to scrap all over again.

"Your face," Daybreaker responded between hiccups of laughter. "It was priceless. You're so easy to activate."

That was it. No Autobot slave was going to humiliate Megatron, Lord of Decepticons, right in front of him - or ever! He pushed himself from his throne and lunged forth to attack.

"Oh frag -" was all Daybreaker could say before a fist slammed into her cheek. Megatron gripped a shoulder, straddling her small form and beat his fist into her face and body. The femme was only able to dodge some of the blows to her face, but it didn't help much. She remembered that those soldiers never deactivated her weapon systems. What luck! At that idea, she activated her high-beam rays on both arms, aimed them at Megatron's face, and fired their piercing energy. Megatron roared in pain and further anger, grasping his face with both hands, and giving the fembot the opportunity to escape - which she did.

Once the pain numbed enough, Megatron removed his hands to reveal his mutilated face. Oh, that Autobot wouldn't get away with this. He looked around the room, kneeling there, as he searched for the fembot. The only place she could hide, thought, was behind his throne.

Daybreaker sat exactly where her captor expected, trying to hitch on her mask, which she had retrieved off the floor during her escape. Where could she go? If she left this room, the Decepticons would kill her by Megatron's command, knowing that she was his. And if she stayed in this room, Megatron would kill her without hesitation... Or would he? Daybreaker moved to peek around the throne and see what Megatron was up to only to meet up with his face. She yelped and scrambled back, dropping her mask in the process.

It was no use trying to run away though, and Megatron stalked toward her, his enormous clawed hand reaching out to the femme. Giving up, Daybreaker shut off her optics to hide the terrible sight and crossed her arms in front of her in hopes of some kind of protection. The 'con's hand grabbed an arm and jerked her to him, surprising the femme into reactivating her optics. She found herself staring into his optics again, just like the time he first had her.

"If you ever," he spat, "do something like that again, I will be sure to put you into critical condition!"

Daybreaker nodded, not wanting herself to get into any more trouble - for now.

"Come," Megatron took her chain with his other hand, releasing the fembot's arm and stood, "We need to repair." He pulled her along as Daybreaker didn't resist, only deactivating the curved, oval width devices used as her beam rays as the tips closed and the rays flipped around to point at her elbows.

"I still get to refuel, right?" Daybreaker didn't think she would be threatened much more, since Megatron had already released his steam.

A faint grunt escaped the Decepticon, then an actual answer, "I'll get you a new cube."

She smiled with delight, her blue lips curling, as her mask was still in the throne room.

They didn't speak while in the Medical Ward. For another three Orns, Daybreaker was kept with Megatron. Every once in a while, he would return from a meeting, infuriated by all the madness of his troops' foolishness. The fembot served her purpose of being his slave - one that was highly abused. He attacked Daybreaker, beating her, chocking her, leaving the helpless Autobot barely alive, and then sent her to be repaired.

Finally, she broke through in a conversation once she had returned from the Medical Facilities. Daybreaker sat in her special little corner and spoke up, "Your soldiers must be very incompetent if they make you mad every time you have a meeting."

Megatron released a low growl, glaring an enormous hole into the doors far ahead of him. After a few moments, he answered, "Sometimes, I wish I could kill them. But I need all the soldiers possible."

Through shock, Daybreaker stared at her captor, amazed that he didn't tell her to mind her own business. A tiny smile grew under her mask, for she knew that she was finally getting through in her mission. "Well, brute strength _does_ dumb a Transformer down. Except for you, of course." Yes, let's butter him up.

"Hmph," the Decepticon flashed a smirk, leaning back in his chair. "It seems that you're learning."

"I try my best." It was quiet for a while, until Daybreaker thought of something that might save her. "You know, if you don't place some sort of punishment on your men, they'll end up getting too egotistical. They'll think that you're getting weak."

Megatron turned his head and stared hard at the femme, "I should have slapped you for that last statement, but... I have to admit: you're right." The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something. "But that won't get you out of your abuse," he turned his head and returned to staring at the doors.

_Darn_, thought Daybreaker. _Oh well. I'll have to come up with something else._

"Hey, Starscream," Cyclonus burst into the empty room, save for the crimson and white Decepticon, "You won't believe what Megatron has! I just heard about it from Frick - the guard." He strolled over to Starscream and grinned his frightening grin.

The SIC Decepticon had just finished a meeting with the other arial units, and really wasn't in the mood for one of Cyclonus' simple-mindedness. He sighed while shuffling a small stack of PADs and finally answered, "I don't have time for your petty blubbering, Cyclonus."

"Aw, come one, Starscream. It's really good stuff." He followed his ally out of the room and through the halls. "I'll tell you anyway." Cyclonus only received a roll of the optics and another sigh. "Megatron has a female Autobot with him."

"A what?" This news caught Starscream's attention rather well, and he stopped in his tracks, waiting to hear more.

Still having that cheeky grin on his face, Cyclonus commented, "I know. I can't wait 'til Megatron starts passing her around. I want a piece of that skid plate."

Starscream grimaced at the thought of Cyclonu' strange interest in being perverted. "That nice, Cyclonus. You go do that." He never really expected the copter 'con to actually try.

"You know what? I will." Such an idea was fabulous to the psychotic Decepticon. And so, Cyclonus strolled off in his little happy world.

_A female Autobot? And she's not dead yet. What is Megatron up to? _Starscream stared at the collection of PADs as he thought. Maybe he should investigate. It might help him bring down the "Almighty Megatron".

Just as Cyclonus had said, he tried getting to Daybreaker. The copter-con had easy access to Megatron's throne room - being a high-ranking soldier. Word was, from Frick, that Megatron had gone to another one of his meetings. Even better was that Megatron didn't take his slave with him. Cyclonus entered the room and looked around, not seeing the fembot within its wake.

In the corner, Daybreaker slept, taking in what little time she had to relax before Megatron would return and beat her once again. The shadows concealed her form, hiding the fembot for as long as they could.

Cyclonus figured that maybe she was hiding behind the throne. Looking there, he found that spot empty. Again the 'con looked around, carefully studying each detail of the dark walls. Something stirred in a corner, faint colors of red and blue shifting. There she was. Surely Megatron wouldn't mind if Cyclonus had some fun. He crept over and squatted in front of Daybreaker, wondering if he should wake her or let her sleep. Either way, he'd get his pleasure.

Without realising, Cyclonus was already beginning, running his hand up one of Daybreaker's curled legs as she deeply slept. He then reached to her chest, digging his fingers under her armor as far as he could to feel the delights inside. Daybreaker moaned slightly, shifting her feminine form to face toward the wall. Her yellow visor flashed to life and the captured spy awoke to a fearful scream.

Almost as if by instinct, the red and blue femme activated her rays and blasted Cyclonus in the chest, knocking him back in a yelp. She got up and ran to the door, only to be jerked back and fall on her aft by her chain. Looking back, she found that Cyclonus had chased after her, deep burn wounds on his helicopter cockpit chest, and grabbed the length leash. Daybreaker stressed, her breath heavy now, thinking of what to do. This 'con had molested her in her sleep, and, from what Megatron had once explained to her, would most probably rape her as well!

"Oh frag, oh frag, oh frag," Daybreaker repeated allowed as Cyclonus began to crawl to her, keeping hold of the chain. If she were to fight back, she might be punished for harming a soldier. Megatron - he was the only one she could turn to for some sort of protection. But did she really want to risk him? Pitt, yeah! "Megatron!" Daybreaker began beating her fists on the door, hoping that the guard outside would hear her. "Megatron! Megatron!" Or at least the doors would open so she could crawl through and separate herself from this maniac.

Suddenly, the doors opened, showing the two a very surprised Megatron.

"Megatron, sir!" Cyclonus dropped the leash and stood, saluting his commander. "B-back so soon?"

"What's going on here?"

Daybreaker crawled around to hide behind Megatron and stood. Even if he did beat her often, he wasn't as cruel as he could be. Megatron was the only 'con she trusted. "Sir, this soldier was planning to invade me."

"What?!" Megatron narrowed his optics at the nervously giggling Cyclonus. As much as he shouldn't trust an Autobot, he knew that the copter-con was insane enough to try something like this. "Get out, Cyclonus," he grumbled.

"Maybe next time, sweety," Cyclonus cackled as he ran passed the two and out of the room.

Without a word, Megatron turned to his captive, grabbed her shoulders, and moved her out of the way of the still open doors, allowing them to hiss close. He gazed into the hidden optics behind Daybreaker's visor while she returned the gaze. Out of nowhere, Megatron's large purple hand, reached forward and powerfully slapped the femme. "Next time... fight back." And he walked to his throne, leaving the stunned Daybreaker to stare after him in disbelief.

* * *

**_Ok, so, I only did the scene with Cyclonus cause I needed to start introducing the other Decepticon Aramda characters. Just focusing on Megatron and Daybreaker the entire story makes it a Mary-sue and bad NOOB fic. I'm trying to steer clear of writing those kind. Trying... lol Cyclonus was the only con crazy enough to try such a thing, though he's not often pictured as a perverted character. But think about it... only male Transformers, no femmes forever since they're Decepticons and Decepticons believe that femmes are weak and useless and kill them off, and such insanity built in Cyclonus is just waiting to burst with pervertedness at some point. lol _**

**_Yeah... anywho. Thanks for reading! 'Til next chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yay! Next chapter! Boy, this one was fun. XD Just two or three more chapters! _**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers. As you can see, if I did, it wouldn't be what you grew up with. XD lol Just kidding!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Once again, orns had passed by, and Megatron continued his abuse. In a brighter light, though, he did begin to trust Daybreaker to wander around the city of Kalis during his meetings. Frick was assigned to keep watch of her in case a soldier would overpower the only living fembot in Decepticon territory. After Megatron's meetings, he would expect her presence soon after he returned, so Daybreaker didn't wander too far. It seemed that Megatron was actually enjoying her company. Demolisher, Tidalwave, and Starscream had come face to face with the fembot at least once, and only Starscream took suspicion of why Megatron hadn't killed her yet.

For one meetings, Daybreaker decided to remain in the throne room, still tired from her rough night of sleep - the imprisonment was beginning to haunt her mind. Going back through the compartment in the arm of Megatron's throne, she found a section of buttons that connected to different high-ranked 'cons around the base. Daybreaker wanted to test them out, and she _was_ a bit hungry. She found the button leading to Frick and held it down in silence, not sure what to say.

"Umm.. Anyone on the other end?" Came Frick's voice through the speaker.

"Frick. It's Daybreaker."

"How did you find the communications?!"

"I'm a spy. I'm good like that," Daybreaker rolled her optics. "Can you do a favor for Megatron's special pet?"

"So you consider yourself a pet, now," Frick chuckled.

"At this rate, I am." Daybreaker smirked under her mask and fiddled with the chain connected to her collar. "Anyway, what I contacted you for is so maybe you could bring me an energon cube or two?" I'm famished."

"Hi, famished. I'm Frick., but I'm _not_ your servant." Daybreaker and Frick had been able to talk with each other through the long cycles while Megatron was away. During these chats, they had grown to accept each other and joke around, even if they were from separate factions. Good thing, too. The less 'cons that didn't pose as threats to Daybreaker, the less she had to worry about getting hurt by anyone besides Megatron.

"Aww, please, Frick? For little sweet me?" Daybreaker begged in a seductive voice. She had figured that the guard and Megatron had something in common: they were activated easily.

"Okay! Okay! J-just stop doing that," Frick gave in.

"Thanks, Frick." With that, she fembot disconnected the link and went back to her corner, just in case Megatron had a short meeting.

While Daybreaker waited, Frick went to the storage room to get her cubes of energon. It was a good distance down the hall, but not too far. He entered the room, turning on the light, and grabbed a couple of cubes, then reversed his first two steps and returned to the throne room. He sat with her, talking about Megatron and his temperamental personality. Frick didn't worry about being caught by his commander, because Megatron would link the guard to let him know that he was returning from his meetings.

* * *

In the fair-sized meeting rom, Megatron sat at the head of the table and listened to Starscream's report on the aerial units in Uraya. Already, the tank-former was annoyed by the results. Taking down a few Autobots wasn't going to aid in the battle by more than a fraction. Megatron needed something that would take the Decepticons a full step forward. Interrupting the seeker in the middle of a sentence, Megatron simply commanded, "Take them back here." 

"S-sir?" Starscream flickered his optics in a notion to be blinking out of confusion.

"Must I repeat myself?" The Decepticon Lord's voice rose in anger, "Send your group back to Kalis! They are proving no worth in Uraya!"

The crimson 'con's face hardened, then dropped to a disappointed frown. He hated being under Megatron's abusing rule. But soon, Starscream would be the ruler of the Decepticons. All he needed to do was be patient and continue to try at every opportunity he was given. "Yes, sir," he replied.

It was quiet for a while as Megatron thought to himself about his next move. Maybe it was time to begin preparing for the attack on Iacon. That last spy heard Megatron's intentions correctly, but not his true intentions, no. The malevolent Megatron was going to use Nova Cronum as the distraction and send an ambush on Iacon. While the Autobots were fully prepared for the worst in Nova Cronum, the Decepticons would have the advantage in Iacon. How perfect was that? Too, perfect. "I want all forces sent back here immediately. Keep one medium ground team at each current battlefield, that way, the Autobots won't become too suspicious of us."

"But, Megatron, sir. What about my-" Demolisher stammered through his words in nervousness and confusion.

"Do I always have to say things more than once? No more reports! This meeting has met its end!" At that, Megatron stood from his seat and exited the room, leaving Starscream and Demolisher to themselves.

Starscream only growled lowly, starring at his PAD on the table, and then walked out with the device, not saying a word. Demolisher stared after the aerial commander and watched the doors shut behind him. "I never get to report my success," he mumbled in a pathetic voice as he gathered his PAD and left the room to its empty wake.

* * *

"Eight orns, sir, and still no reports from Daybreaker," Red Alert whirled around in his chair to face his commander, Optimus Prime. 

The red and blue mech nodded as he watched the enormous main screen in the front of the large control room. "Frankly, I'm not too surprised. She likes to wait and report when she knows everything his under control." Prime knew how the femme spy worked, and he knew that her mission was rather challenging compared to recent ones. "If she hasn't made contact within the next five orns, then she's been captured."

"Commander Prime!" A red and white mechanoid came dashing through the entrance doors, holding a PAD, "The Decepticons are pulling back most of their forces. They might just be taking out the injured for another full-blown attack, but I've got some suspicious jolts going' on." He then handed his leader the data board.

For a few moments, Prime read the more detailed information that stated the battle status at each Autobot city-state. Only a single team remained at the battle-active cities, while the rest of the forces retreated. What was Megatron up to? Could he be commencing the ambush? Optimus fell into deep thought, not wanting to over react or underestimate his rival. "Keep the teams busy. We'll have to watch our grounds more closely now. Send out scouts to catch any activity outside the grounds."

"Yes, sir." Jet Fire saluted his commander and exited to spread the word tot he other Generals.

Red Alert had already returned to his personal computer screen, continuing with his analysis on other spies and hired bounty hunters. Things were running smoothly, yet battles were crawling back and forth, not sure which faction would be the victor. If this continued, the war would still be going on eons for now. And rather or not Daybreaker knew it, she was being relied on to finally end it. The Autobots needed the information she was gathering.

"Red Alert," Optimus Prime caught his medic and, for the time being, his assistant on secret soldiers data, out of his knew thoughts, "try making contact with Daybreaker. Send a signal to let her know that we need a report soon."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

"And he near blew up all of Kalis!" Frick laughed along with the spy as he finished his story of when Megatron threw his last major fit. 

"Are you kidding?" Daybreaker tried to calm herself, "He's such a big sparkling!" The two almost rolled in laughter at the crazy past of their superior. But that joy soon ended at a screeching halt when Megatron linked to Frick.

"I am returning from my meeting. Everything better be as I left it."

There was silence as Frick was caught off guard by the incoming communication link, but he soon responded, "Yes, sir. All is well." At that he disconnected and stood, grabbing the two empty cubes that Daybreaker had literally chugged down during their chat, and rushed out of the room. He could hear Megatron's thundering footsteps grow closer down one end of the hallway. Frick ran to the opposite end of the hall and quickly tossed the cubes around the corner, spun around on his heel, almost tripping over himself, and sprinted for his position next to the door.

Megatron turned the corner just as his guard straightened himself to look as professional as possible. He paused once reaching his destination, and stared into the deep green optics that belonged to Frick. The Lord of Decepticons had suspicion from the vague atmosphere of nervousness that the guard tried so hard to suppress, but he was not easily fooled. Not saying a word, Megatron entered into his throne room and stared at the huddled Daybreaker in her corner whilst he walked to his large throne and sat.

"Care to explain?" He knew what was going on.

"Explain what?" Daybreaker straightened her sitting position.

A growl escaped the supreme 'con's vocalizer, "I'm not furious enough to beat you, but if you keep toying with me, I won't hesitate."

Daybreaker turned her head away, a heavy feelings in her spark filling her, "You never hesitate."

"Hmph," Megatron studied the now saddened form of his fembot. "You are a petty slave, a prisoner, a lowly Autobot. What should I hesitate?" Strangely, it began to pain the Decepticon Lord to call her such things. Even more strange, was that the sight of the femme's depressed state urged him to take her small form into his arms and comfort her. Why? Why was he thinking this way? Quickly, he turned his sights to the door head of him, "Come here."

Daybreaker stood, then slowly walked to the front of her captive. A hand lashed out and snatched her chin, bringing her face and upper body to him. They gazed at each other for a few moments as Megatron fought with his unknown emotions. While the 'con was deep within his thoughts, Daybreaker was shaking, not of fear, but of the unstable position she was in. He back and legs couldn't remain in such a way for too long, as they soon gave up, dropping the femme to collapse, her face falling right into Megatron's groin. Megatron stared down in awe and a strange embarrassment that took over him. A groan escaped the femme as she began to feel the painful aftershock in her head.

He couldn't believe it. So many fantasies flashed through his mind all at once. Again, Megatron's reproductive systems were being activated. He wanted her. He wanted to take all over her. No! Never! "Get up! _Get up!_" Megatron pushed the femme off of him just as she was about to move away, herself, forcing her to fall back on her aft and look up at him in fright.

"Pervert!" Daybreaker pointed at him. "You planned that all along!"

"I did nothing of the such!" Megatron began to defend his honor, "You were the one who fell! You are _always_ trying to seduce me!"

"Not this time! Ugh! Look! You're already activated!" Daybreaker turned away from the tube that slowly rose from its prison.

_Slag!_ _It's worse than last time!_ Megatron covered himself and ground his teeth. Should he just take her and get rid of such a terrible nuisance? It would be much more simple, and she _was_ just a petty slave. No. He couldn't do it. Something inside him held back such actions. "G-get out! I'll send Frick to return you later. Do not speak of this to _anyone_, or I'll kill you!"

There was no hesitation in Daybreaker's rush to stand and escape the impure confinement of the throne room. As she leaned back against the door after it closed behind her, the spy sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Frick turned his head to her, seeing the mix of stress, humor, and embarrassment flooding all over the fembot's face.

Daybreaker chuckled and answered, "That's the third time I had to see a 'con activated. But, that's one of the humorous jobs of being a spy."

"Activated?" Frick was shocked, "You activated Megatron?"

"Not so loud!"

"Wait, you told me that you'd done it to him once already." Frick lowered his voice.

"Yeah, but he was in 'action-ready' mode, this time," Daybreaker chuckled. "I didn't do it on purpose, though."

"Really now?"

Daybreaker slid down the door and sat, looking up to Frick, "I'm serious. He had me in a position, for whatever reason, where I couldn't hold myself up any longer, and I fell. My face contacted with his crotch and he was activated."

"Wow, some 'bots get all the luck."

"Yeah, and saying that isn't going to change your luck, either."

"Frag," Frick snapped his fingers and smirked, "And I thought we were getting somewhere, too."

Daybreaker chuckled and shook her head. It was strange how Frick was a bulky 'con, but he loved to joke around. Supposedly, being a guard was pretty lonely - which it was. It was at that the guard and the spy talked together, stopping to hear the roars of Megatron and his thundering booms of hopefully only releasing anger and nothing more, then making sexual jokes about him after he settled for a few moments at a time. Near the end of that cycle, the two had no idea that Megatron was through with his fit and was now listening in on their laughs. He heard the jokes they made, and grew angry all over again. Megatron walked out, Daybreaker moving out of the way, but he pulled the fembot back into his room with a jerk of the arm, not saying a word.

Frick stared at the closed door in worry. Then, he heard a crash and cry of metal breaking, even a small cry from a fembot. He then knew they had been caught, but he couldn't do anything about it. The guard shut off his receptors and dimmed his optics so that he wouldn't have to hear the pleading cries of his helpless friend...

* * *

**_Wow... interesting... Anywho! Hoped you loved it! I found it quiet funny. lol R&R! Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yay! Sorry it took so long to put this one up. I've been addicted to Gaia Online and lost track of time to type this up. lol If anyone plays on Gaia, find me and add me to your friends list, aye? lol Username is: DeathCaller13_**

**_Just one more chapter!_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers, nor Gaia Online. lol But I do own Daybreaker and the plot.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

A few times, during the past orns, she had been attacked within the corridors. Those dark hallways frightened her so much. Now that Megatron was far more angry with her, they were even more frightening. There were memories of the abuse she had taken from him so many times before. No matter where the femme walked, there was a tragic tale to tell. Not but thirty breems ago had another aggressive beating taken place within the throne room. Megatron finally shooed her away to get herself repaired, but she didn't have an interest. It had been many vorns since Daybreaker had ever been so scared as now. She was too afraid to return - healed - and he would still be furious. The four doors on her back that looked similar to the function of small wings were crumpled a good deal, and the windows on them had shattered. Her arms ached as sparks of electricity jumped from deep, yet small, punctures on them. This beating was the worst et, and she was afraid of how much more Megatron would do.

While Daybreaker wandered around, trying to stall for time, her abuser sat in his throne room, frustrated with himself and his feelings that he still misunderstood. Guilt filled Megatron - pushing him to believe that attacking Daybreaker was terribly wrong. But he knew that harming an Autobot was completely accepted; Pitt, she was even a prisoner!

_No, she's..._ Megatron argued within his thoughts.

She's what? More than just another slave?

_Daybreaker..._ He ground his teeth, trying to make sense of all this madness, _is more than just another slave. She..._

When was anyone more important than himself? Megatron was Lord of Decepticons, and he gave no mercy - especially not to Autobots.

He had to do something before his emotions overflowed. He had to find Daybreaker.

Megatron ran out of the room, startling Frick as he rushed down the halls. Deep into the corridors, to the Medical Facilities, only to find that the fembot wasn't there. He paced himself quickly while searching through the halls, soon finding a small trail of fluids at his feet. The evil commander followed the trail, hearing the scuffing of feet further down. Just around the corner, he saw her face and watched, hiding for a while, unsure how to do what he so badly yearned to do.

Something's presence was making itself known to Daybreaker's senses. It was hiding - keeping watch of her - as it kept its distance. This creature wasn't there before, no; it had just appeared.

"Who's there," Daybreaker turned in the dimness and studied each detail of the area. There was no answer, no sign, only a flickering of a ceiling light some yards down the hall. She turned around and ran straight into a massive creature whom she feared immensely.

It grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back against the wall.

"No! It's too soon! You usually wait a few hours!" Daybreaker struggled to get free, but the large hands easily held her down.

"Shut up!" Megatron's voice boomed as he raised a hand to slap the fembot.

She shut off her optics that hid behind the yellow visor, readying herself for another beating. Time seemed to have stopped as she never felt the forceful blow to her face. There was a feeling, though, of a gentle touch to her muzzle-like face plate. It tenderly unhooked the mask and tossed it aside. Daybreaker lit her optics and found herself gazing into the deep red sensors of Megatron. "What are you going to do to me now?"

"You are my captive and tool for my anger. If I want to abuse you, I shall. You're useful to me - nothing but a punching bag so that I won't harm my troops. After all this anger and stress, you probably won't believe me when I say that... I've fallen in love with you," Megatron replied. It was a crazy admittance, but it was true.

"Wha-oomph," Daybreaker's lips were locked with her captor's and she couldn't do anything about it. What was even worse was that she _didn't_ want to do anything about it. If logic was still within this moment, she had feelings for this monster who was now passionately _kissing_ her. What was she thinking?!

Around the corner, Starscream entered to find this shocking moment and gasped, "Megatron! What are you doing?"

Megatron pulled away quickly, wiping his greedy, saliva-covered mouth, and growled, "Give me some privacy! Can't you see I am engaged in a sexual moment?!"

"S-sorry, sir," Starscream immediately turned and left the scene, but he knew that his commander was lying. He remained nearby, some twenty yards down the hall, and listened.

With a grunt, Megatron bashed his palm on the wall. He lifted his wrist and slammed it again and again, repeating the process to imitate the sound of him to be actually engaged in a "sexual moment". He then lowered his lips to Daybreaker's audio receptors and whispered, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you on the spot."

Daybreaker narrowed her optics and whispered back, "I'd rather be nonfunctional, anyway."

The slamming of the Decepticon leader's wrist began to increase in speed. He was signaling that the "moment" was going to be over soon, but he was also now angered. "You should be gracious that I have any sympathy for you at all," he growled softly.

"How can I be gracious when the sympathy is coming from someone like you?"

His wrist slammed one last time with a powerful bow. With the femme's optics still focused on the wall, his lips still near her receptors, he was able to send a surprise punch with his opposite hand right into the fembot's cranial unit. She fell over with a grunt, and Megatron crouched next to her with a deep frown, clutching her head in his hand. He turned the cranium so that she could look into his optics and said softly, "You better find a new attitude chip, or I'll rip out your vocalizers." With that said, he stood and walked opposite the direction Starscream was.

Daybreaker sighed and crawled to her mask. She hitched it back in its rightful place and stood. Walking passed the corridor, she never noticed Starscream, but he noticed her.

Once she was out of sight - most probably going to the Medical Facilities - Starscream quietly ran to the scene where Megatron and his captive had their "sexual" activity. He studied the dents on the wall, and found no sign of programming fluids. There was a dent, though, that intrigued the seeker the most. It was deep, yes, just as he suspected from the noise he heard, but it was far too high to be where a fembot's hips should be. This was all too easy for him; how could Megatron be so careless? "He's getting too old," Starscream smirked. "It's time for a new leader."

* * *

There weren't but a few things that began to argue with Megatron's leadership. Soldiers were copping attitudes and being highly disrespectful; there were secret meetings held between the troops and Starscream as he claimed how Megatron was softening all because of a worthless female Autobot. They were mostly convinced by the surprise that she was an Autobot slave. Of course, Megatron didn't let these soldiers get away with their actions. He made sure to punish them severely for such disrespect. There was torture, demotions, and even death sentences; no matter what he did, though, it wouldn't stop. The persecuted would yell "Autobot lover" as their last words. This shocked Megatron, and he finally met with Daybreaker alone in his throne room.

"Didn't I tell you not to say a word of what happened a few orns ago?" Megatron gripped the arms of his throne, tying not o jump at the femme with all his rage.

"I didn't tell anyone," Daybreaker responded.

"Then who else would have?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Starscream investigated the 'crime scene' after we left?"

Megatron paused and thought, realizing the simple mistake he had made. "He always has been the traitor." He stood and strolled over to the fembot, "But this doesn't mean you are innocent."

Daybreaker smirked under her mask and replied, "I'm not very surprised."

A growl escaped from Megatron's lips. He grabbed the femme's arm and jerked her to him. As the two glared to each other, deep in their optics, there was intense energy surging between them. Megatron then ripped off Daybreaker's mask and kissed her deeply. He broke away not but a few seconds later and said, "You better be careful of what you say, or I'll take what you still owe me from the halls."

Not a word escaped her metallic blue lips as she kept optic contact with Megatron's. Slaggit, she wanted to so many remarks, but she surely didn't want to have sex with him.

Megatron burst into Starscream's room and grabbed him from his desk, "I'll erase you from existence!"

"Gah! What is the meaning of this!?"

"You know exactly the meaning. I should have known better than to trust you to leave me in privacy."

Starscream pushed himself away and growled, "It's time for a new Decepticon Lord. Step aside and accept your fate as obsolete!"

"Never!" Megatron slung his arm at Starscream's head and knocked him across the room. "You shall pay for your treacherous behavior!" He made his way to his second-in-command, only to be met with the tip of the young warrior's sword.

"Maybe one day, Might Megatron," Starscream spat, "but you will pay for your's _right now_!"

* * *

**_Uh oooooh. bum bum buummm. lmao Nah. Anywho, this is the driving climax. The ending is great! I like it, anyway. Hehe. Review please! I'll have the next chapter up soon! I just gotta type that one, too. _**

**_Love y'all!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yay! The last chapter is up! Sorry I took so long to post it, I had many busy things to do. XD But it's finally here! Hope you like! _**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. I only own Daybreaker, Frick, and the plot. (Dunno about Snuffer, but he popped out of the top of my head when I wrote this chapter).

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The rebellion began.

Starscream called all of his followers to commence the attack on Megatron. The Decepticon Lord made an escape to the center of Kalis, only to find himself to be in a worse predicament - he now faced Daybreaker. The two stared each other down as the roar of the rebels grew louder. Master and slave were now deciding which way the tables should turn.

"Join me, Daybreaker. Help me gain control again and I shall grant you your freedom," Megatron knew that such an offer was hard to pass, and was going to need help against his army.

The fembot held something within her hand. It blinked with life, and looked strangely familiar. "Oh, I already have my freedom. This little battle will keep you busy enough for me to escape."

"They will catch you!" A laser bullet struck Megatron's shoulder, and he looked to find that more were coming. He fired a blast from his cannon, silencing the now close soldiers who surrounded the femme and commander within a great distance. "Join me! Take my side, or it will be the end of both of us!"

"Sorry, Megatron," Daybreaker chuckled, "I'm a spy, a bot who can act very well. Plus I'm an escape artist." She used her thumb to activate the blinking sphere, and now it beeped. "It was fun, though. Too-da-loo!" The fembot fluttered her fingers in a wave good-bye, then threw the small sphere to the ground. Smoke exploded like a bomb, spreading and growling as the thick haze covered the large area, rushing passed the other Decepticons. After a few moments, it cleared, allowing Megatron to find Daybreaker gone.

"No!" Megatron looked around as he gritted his teeth in fury. "Daybreaker-e-er!" Another rumble began, and he noticed that the rebels were charging to him.

Starscream's battered form stood on top of a building, watching the Lord of Decepticons battle with his own men. Never did he noticed that Daybreaker was crouching on the city walls, watching, too. After a few moments, though, she leapt off and escaped the city without making a sound.

The fight raged, and so did Megatron's emotions. He was angry with his slave for leaving him, even after all of the kindess he gave her - though it wasn't much. The 'con former-leader thrashed through each opposing soldier who dare attempt to attack. There were even a few times that he blasted an entire section into dust. Other times, he literally ripped the soldiers to scrap. Megatron was blind with rage, but it seemed that such a powerful element wasn't enough, and he was finally tackled to the ground and piled on, roaring and fighting to escape as he reached a hand out to the form of Starscream on the building.

"Smokescreen!" Hot Shot spotted something in the distance during his daily drive outside of Uraya, "There's someone coming. It looks like a femme." He drove closer to see if this stranger was friend or foe.

_"She might be that spy we're waiting on. Where's Snuffer?_" Smokescreen commed to his yellow friend.

Hot Shot recognized the build and color on the broken and trashed fembot. "It's definately her. And as for Snuffer, he's probably distracted by something else."

_"Well, she was suppose to send a signal."_

Daybreaker stopped and stared to Hot Shot, her knees wobbling as he closed in on the distance. She felt that there was no need to stress her systems - they were already straining to go into stasis lock with all the damage caused by the drone scouts. Daybreaker had figured that with all the commotion, even the drones weren't around, but she was wrong, and barely escaped with her spark. Seeing an Autobot coming to her felt like a blessing, and yet a curse, but she gave in and collapsed to the ground in a near-lifeless heap.

"Bot down! I repeat! Bot down! Get me a medic out here now!" Hot Shot transformed to robot mode in mid travel, landing and skidding the rest of the short way tot he fembot. He didn't hesitate to scoop her into his arms and run at top speed back to the city. He only hoped that a medic would come soon.

Her receptors were still on, and Daybreaker could her the faint commotion around her. A medic's sirens screamed as he met the two near the gates, and she was loaded up and taken away.

"She's in stasis," one medic's voice stated in the emergency room.

"There's major damage to her cranial unit on the data section," another announced.

"Get her back online! We can't risk to lose the data!" This one sounded familiar, but she couldn't put a face on him." Contact Red Alert and tell him we have the Kalis spy.

"Yes, sir."

It was so dark and confusing. She had not feeling, but could hear her body being worked on. And just when she thought she would completely shut down, her system rebooted, lighting up the darkness.

A young, grey face hovered over Daybreaker as he grinned, "Hey, sweety. Feeling better?"

"Slaggit, Sideswipe, you gay 'bot," Daybreaker groaned.

The young hacker laughed, not realizing what the femme really meant. "I guess you are."

She knew that Sideswipe was as straight as a circle, and she wished she had the spark to tell him, but he was too childishly cute.

"Sideswipe," the head medic pushed the young 'bot out of the way, "You shouldn't be here, anyway."

"Awww, but that's my big sister."

"Get out!"

Daybreaker make a movement to roll her optics, _'Big ssiter', my aft._

"We need you to turn in your report," the medic stated.

With a sigh, the femme near glared at him, "Does it look like I had time to load one?"

He shook his head, "With all the parties you went to, I guess not."

"Oh yeah... Parties," Daybreaker sat up and chuckled, "They were wild."

The medic laughed and patted her back, "Just be sure to get it done today." With that, he walked out to give her some time to rest.

_That's the only reason why I'm kept alive..._ She looked to her mask lying next to her and sighed, thinking of what to say in her report. It would be some crazy stuff to read about her moments with Megatron.

Those moments.

They warmed her somehow.

"Optimus, sir," Jet Fire turned in his chair. He had taken Red Alert's place at the desk, "There's a document for you. It's from... Megatron."

"What? Print it." Optimus Prime walked down to stand by Jet Fire and snatched the data PAD from the printer. His yellow optics read the message over and over in disbelief, then, he walked out of the room with an enraged aura.

As Daybreaker sat in the room of the Medical Facilities, she though over what she had done to Megatron. Was it really the best idea to say something to harsh when he had admitted his love to her? She had to, though, for she was an Autobot and he was a Decepticon - Lord of the Decepticons. How could such a pairing work out?

Optimus Prime himself burst into the room holding a PAD and glared daggers to the fembot. "Daybreaker!" He quickly walked over to her as she saluted him, "I don't know what you did during those few mega-cycles, but it obviously wasn't your mission!" Shoving the PAD into the femme's hands, he then stomped out of the facilities, "You _will_ be trialed for this!"

She quickly read the data on the clipboard-like device and smirked, looking to where her commander had exited, "_Somebody's_ jealous." Daybreaker then grabbed her muzzle resting next to her and replaced it with the PAD, hitching it over her exposed white face to her helmet, and strolling out of the room. She didn't feel like putting up with a trial, and decided that maybe it was time for a new lifestyle...

_Optimus Prime,_

_You have brought me to my knees. I know where Daybreaker dwells, and I demand her pathetic carcass in my hands at once! If you do so, you have my word that I will cease to continue this useless war._

_- Megatron_

The Decepticon Lord sat in his throne room, glaring a hole into the doors ahead of him. His body was soaked in energon, an optic shattered, a horn snapped in half, damage everywhere, but he lived on. He imagined Optimus standing at the door, that hole burning through his spark. And he thought, countering the message he had sent, _Never trust your enemy in a war, Prime..._

_

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! See y'all in my other fics! **_


End file.
